


My Beautiful Warrior

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's hair gets cut in battle and she worries what Thorin will think</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> amrâlimê means my love
> 
> azaghâlinh means female warrior

 

_Oh shit,_

_Oh shit, oh no. Please Mahal please no!_

Pacing up in front of the mirror in my room i examined just how bad the damage was. All my hair from the shoulders down had been chopped off. Not in clean strokes but in a ragged hack done by the skilful hands a Orc blade that had just missed my head. After returning from a small hunt led by Fili for some orcs that had been plaguing a nearby town, everyone seemed to be happy and alive that was until i took of my helmet and examined the real damage. Dwarfish women were meant to have long hair with braids and beads and mine wasn’t even long enough to pull up in a ponytail. This was not good and i was not fond of the idea of having to face people with hair like this.  

The door to my room was flung open and none other than Thorin Oakenshield entered, looking more pissed off than the Orc’s who’s hand i cut off.

“Please please dont be mad” i held up hands in self defence and prayed that he would not yell.    

“Ohh im already mad. Im furious” he held his composer but slammed the door behind him. “But im going to let you explain” he sat himself on the end of the bed, shedding the cloak that was lightly covered in snow.

Taking a deep breath before launching into the story of how we was ambushed by Orcs and one almost took my head off and thats why i had no more hair, more so emphasising that it was an accident. Thorin still looked upset so i had to come up with someone to make the story less intense.

“Never mind you hair” he interrupted my reasoning. “Kili told me that you risked you life for a chance to swing at an Orc. Have you lost your mind?”    

My jaw dropped at his dismissal at the hair topic. Presentation was so much to him so for him to push that aside was a massive deal.

“Is that true? Did you put yourself in danger for a stupid want?” Thorin asked again, this time he had moved to stand right in front of me and had my chin in his hand forcing me to look up at him.

“Yes but..”

“No buts. You could have been killed out there amrâlimê” His voice had softened now. Hands now moving to my cheek to hold my face. “You are stupid and dangerous”

I laughed quietly, grabbing onto Thorin’s wrist rubbing my thumb over his vein. Lately with this whole king thing, we hardly got any time together and with a wedding soon coming up it was harder and harder to find time.

“I do not care for your hair anyway. You look beautiful either way” he ran his hand through the short ends, wrapping the ends around his fingers, holding  me close to his face.

“How funny. My husband will have longer hair than i do” i mused on the thought of that.

Reaching up to wrap my own arms around his neck, i stood on my toes so i could reach his lips. Before Thorin could reply i pressed my lips to his, kissing him with a force that i had been yearning for for weeks. All my pent up emotions toward the now king were being spilled into this simple gesture of romance yet it was enough to make my head spin and my heart burst with joy. Thorin was one for wandering hands so it did not surprise me when his hands were at my pant strings fumbling to open them. Getting frustrated he cursed and gave up, hands moving around to my bum holding me in place.

“Do you have enough time?” I asked, easily untying my pants and dropping them to the floor.

“Im the king, i can make time” Thorin laughed pulling me backwards until we feel into my bed, me on top of him.

We hadn’t gotten very far when a knock interrupted us. “Thorin, you have a visitor from Dale” Balin’s voice echoed from in the hallway.

“Very well, i shall meet you in the great hall in ten minutes” Thorin called out, sitting up and started to get dress again.

I had hardly got any clothes off him and now he was getting dressed again. Grabbing the blanket, i used it to wrap it around my barely clothes self, to lazy to get dress again considering i was headed for a bath anyway.

“Now, i want you to have a bath, eat. do whatever it is you do before bed and relax. I dont want you running off in search of more orcs”   Thorin turned to me once he was fully dressed.

I nodded and sat up to kiss him. Hands on his shoulders, i held him in place and tried my best to convince him to stay for a bit longer.

“Kings command” he reminded me.

“Yes, your majesty” i playfully bowed from my spot on the bed.

“I love you. My brave and beautiful azaghâlinh” he whispered against my lips as he returned for one final kiss. He held my chin in his fingers again, holding me steady.

“You can prove how much you love me later” i teased and hoped off the bed, watching him watch me walk towards the bath.

Thorin simply shook his head and called out that he demanded i be naked and waiting for him before cursing me for being the reason his work never got done. One he left the room, i turned back to the mirror to assess the damage. I would make this work. Short hair could be a new tradition for young warriors. New age, new tradition. I was a azaghâlinh and no one can stop me.


End file.
